


Art for Romancing McShep 2021

by Brumeier



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: romancingmcshep, Fanart, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: Some fun with photo manips for Romancing McShep's first ever Reverse Bang.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: Romancing McShep 2021





	Art for Romancing McShep 2021

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elayna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/gifts).



> This art accompanies Elayna's fic [Life in a Bubble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882850/chapters/73538481).

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156598319@N08/51009520961/in/dateposted-friend/)

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Background courtesy of Shutterstock. John and Rodney from official MGM portraits. Frame from Joyful scrapbooking kit by SAS Designs. The rest snagged from the interwebs. Additional photo effects thanks to Coffee Shop filters.
> 
> When I signed up to do art for this exchange, this is really the first thing that popped into my head: John and Rodney meeting in a park with their respective pets. Paparazzo guy was added because the background seemed too empty. Why is he there? Is one of our boys famous in some way? I have no idea! LOL!
> 
> I left the details up to Elayna, who chose my art to write a story for. Thank you so much, Elayna!


End file.
